


Voices of the Trickster

by LittleWritingOwl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWritingOwl/pseuds/LittleWritingOwl
Summary: Follow Akira Kurusu a normal High School girl, convicted for a  crime she didn´t commit, as she travels the path of regaining her normal live...or not.Finding love along the way...or not. Trying to stay sane...with way to many voices in her head and a speaking cat constantly nagging at her.





	Voices of the Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> So I´ve just finished my first Persona V Playthrough and absolutely couldn´t stop myself from writing something.  
> I´ve got no Idea how far this will be going or if anynone out there is even remotedly interested in reading this...  
> but I really need to get this out or I will likely combust. And there´s no one who wants to clean that mess -.-
> 
> So a few things bevor the story starts. This is going to be a retelling of Persona V from my Akira Kurusus view point,  
> which is female. Because the one thing I´ve always mourned about the Series is that they never let you play as a women.  
> The main pairing will be Akira Kurusu/Original Akechi as a slowburn...an extremly slow slowburn. Plus since this is a retelling  
> it will be like one gigantic SPOILER up to a certain point.
> 
> While the first chapters might be quiet close to the original plot to get started easier, I plan on going rouge at some point  
> changing this into my one story...hopefully leaving the main polt intact. The reason for this is that there where a few  
> things in the story that I couldn´t see adding up...or where I thought: wouldn´t other outcomes be possible too? Plus  
> while there are a lot of arcanas available, enough that you probably always have youre hands full managing them I thought  
> a little more time with the actual team outside off missions would be great too.
> 
> At last, bevor I quit babbling random trash...English is not my native tongue. So I´m tremendously sorry for any grammar  
> or spelling mistakes.
> 
> Oh and I obviously don´t own Persona V or the chracters or anything for that matter. ^-^ 
> 
> One more thing: //italic// - toughts  
> "..." - spoken  
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************

  The world was dark. Not the dangerous kind of darkness like a lurking shadow behind the next corner but rather a deeper, calmer  
   darkness like drowning in the depths of the ocean. Still this calmness was wrong somehow...there was something to do...matters  
   unsettled...batlles unfought. Akira was floating in this emptiness trying her hardest to reconstruct what had transpired, where  
   she was and what had happend, when a dark wispering voice caught her attention.  
  
                                                                ...The contract has been sealed.  
      
                                                               The world is not as it should be.  
                                                               It´s filled with distortion, and  
                                                               "ruin" can no longer be avoided.  
                            
                                                               Those who oppose fate and desire change...  
                                                                From time to time, they were referred to  
                                                               as Tricksters.  
  
                                                              You are the Trickster...  
                                                               Now is the time to rise against the abyss  
                                                               of distortion.  
  
   //Oh Great!...Hearing strange prophetic voices in your head is always a great sign for extensive mental stability!!! Not that it matters  
   much anymore...//  
   
   Akira let out a frustrated moan trying to remember the last experiences bevor she woke up in this mess. There were memories albeit hazy ones.  
   She had been in a Casino? Running? There were Staircases...guards?  
  
   //Yeah definitly a whole lot of guards...not a match for the team though...the team...right...I was the decoy...there was that ornamental window...  
   and than an abmush of police forces...//, wincing slightly she remembered how she tried to run from the spotlight, climbing a ladder gracefully  
   only to be greeted by the butt of a gun.  
   
   //Right I did fall off...then that Detective grabbed me by the hair...said something about a teammate selling us out...//  
  
   Suddenly the darkness was ripped apart, brightened by blending white light, forcing Akira back to reality harshly. The teenage girl awoke with a  
   sudden jolt, feeling metal cuffs biting into her wrist and ice cold water drenching her school uniform, making her freeze to the bone while every  
   bruise on her body came to live again. Disoriented she looked through the curtain of her long black curls, her ponytail having gotten loose over  
   the curse of the previous interrogation.  
  
   //Right they were interrogating me...well torturing is more like it...must have blacked out...//, she took a quick glance around  
   the room, gaze still hazy and a little bit unfocused.  
  
   It was an underground interrogation room of the police...cold...dark...in complete dissarray, a table was a little sideway on the ground, some  
   syringes being littered on the floor. The chair Akira was in was the only thing left standing upright. All in all it was the kind of room were  
   criminals went to and where never seen thereafter. Her tired gaze stopped on the figure    dangerously looming before her. A calloused detective,  
   nearly bald with a sadistic smile on his face that made her blood run cold.  
  
   "No dozing off Princess!", his voice boomed through the cell like a butchers through the slaughterhouse, making Akira fight her restraints in a  
   panic,"You still don´t get it do you?", his smile grew even wider making him seem more psichotic, "Give it up!", he roared kicking Akira hard in  
   the stomach, sending her flying chair and all.  
  
   Her momentum was stopped aprubtly when she hit the cold stone floor hard, all breath squeezed from her lungs. She gasped for air desperatly,  
   coughing hard in between. Before Akira could get a hold of herself, her head was slammed to the ground mercilessly, making her world spin one  
   more time. A hard boot hit the the back off her head igniting fireworks behind her closed eyelids.  
  
   "Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot? You know you could easily die by an overdose...not like you will get to make it to your trial  
    anyway!"  
  
   Akiras bleary eyes opend under protest, skimming the room her gaze coming to rest on the surveillance camera.  
  
   The Butcher Detectives eyes following her gaze,"Huh what about the camera? Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?"  
  
   Somehow she managed to smile through the pain that was wrecking her body. A real one...that crooked, half smile full of mischief that was so  
   absolutely her...Arsene the Trickster approved inside of her, "Of course not...", she managed to press between gritted teeth when another wave of  
   pain hit her, "Even an Idiot as corrupt as you couldn´t...", her sassiness was interrupted by his boot kicking her in the stomach again followed by  
   another coughing fit.  
  
   "So you´re not that naive. Which is good, ´cause we get to take as much time as we NEED!", his psichotic smile turned wider taking on a dirty leer,  
   which kept Akira on the floor fighting the need to retch, "But keep fighting like that PRINCESS...it makes it so much more fun to break you!", and  
   again he kicked the black haired girl hard in the stomach.  
  
   "Nngh!...", Akira rolled herself into a ball on the floor making a painfull little wheezing sound, her hands still firmly cuffed behind her back.  
  
   //That´s what you get for not having yourself under control in such a situation! Oh great now I´m talking to myself...also a good pointer for  
   mentally healthy people...dammit that hurts.//  
  
   Meanwhile the sadistic Detective crossed the room to one of his colleagues grabbing an report of some kind, "Obstruction of Justice, blackmail,  
   defamation, possesion of weapons", he made a short pause, either for dramatic purpose or because he had forgotten how to read, Akira wasn´t so sure  
   which it was,"...Manslaughther too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think that all those crimes were led by a little girl like this...", he looked  
   down on her with that sadistic smile again,"And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it...Huh?"  
  
   "I dunno...everythings a little hazy...you probably kicked me one time to often...", she regretted talking back the moment he took her by the  
   collar and threw Akira against the wall, her head hitting the hard surface with a sickening sound. Her body piling into a moaning heap on the  
   ground afterwards.  
  
   The sadistic Detectiv shook his head a grin plastered to his face,"...YOU should know your place", with a nod from him the second guy got into  
   motion. Decuffing the worn out Girl, grabbing her hard by the shoulders and forcing her into a sitting position. When the other one was done the  
   callused Detective towered over Akira holding something under her nose that looked like a testimony,"Sign here! It´s a confession under your name.  
  
   The black haired Girl looked down onto the paper plucking a few loose strands of hair behind one of her ears.  
   //He can´t think that I´m that dumb! They don´t have hard evidence on anything we´ve been doing...if I where to sign that it would be like  
   suicide!//  
   
   Akira took what force she had left and slapped his hand away.  
  
   The Detective got up grinning,"I see...", somehow he managed to look even more psychotic...no Akira had to rectify herself downright mental,  
   "I need your hand to sign this, but...", he liftet his boot and slammed it onto her leg with utmost force. A high pitched scream escaped her lips,  
   in the same moment as red hot pain began burning through her, nearly making her pass out for a few seconds. The Detective carried on in a little  
   sing-song way, the girls anguish obviously the greatest thing that had happened to him that day,"I don´t care if you end up loosing a leg.", he  
   drawled.  
  
   He again held out the testimony towards Akira leering at the Highschooler," Don´t expect to walk out of here in one piece Princess. We´re going  
   to make you understand one way or another...One must take full responsibility for their actions..."  
  
   Akira was hard pressed to take the offered pen and just sign the goddamn thing...just to make the pain stop. Her hand was reaching out bruised and  
   baterred, shaking slightly. But something inside her just wouldn´t led her take it...the spirit of the Trickster...her spirit of rebellion bowed  
   and bended under the torture but still not broken. She slapped away the offered testimony again, waiting for her punishment, the look she gave the  
   Psyco-Detective screaming defiance as loudly as it still could with all the bruises and swelling. Akira could see a vein pumping on his bald  
   head...her punisher loosing his patience this time for sure.  
     
   He was raising his fist when slips of voices from the outside made their way through the door.  
  
   "Prosecutor...Niijima...time...cut short..."  
  
   "Shit!", the Detective grabbed her chin hard, staring at her with that leering smile of his,"Well it seems you´ve been saved by the bell this time  
   Princess but I´m not done with you yet...and the next time there will be no one to interrupt.",he turned to his colleagues,"Get her up and on that  
   chair. Oh yeah and put the table back in place...I will stall the Prosecutor for the time being."  
  
   - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
   A few minutes later Akira was somehow holding up, mostly thanks to the steel table in the middle of the room on wich she was leaning haevily,  
   her hands had found their way into her bangs tousling her hair making it even messier than it was to begin with. The commotion outside had died  
   down a while after her interrogator had left and now a woman in a suit was entering the room. She was tall and beautiful with gray-blond hair  
   and brown eyes yet surrounded by an aura of sternness. They had met a few times during Akiras adventures and every time she had given the  
   Trickster a run for her money, //It´s probably this `piss me off` and I will skin you alive and eat you raw look she´s giving me everytime...  
   I can feel Arsene twitching nervously like a child with it´s hand in the cookie jar..."//  
  
   In two words it was Sae Niijima standing in the cell with Akira. For a moment the black haired girl could watch the prosecutors eyes widen in  
   surprise at seeing her. The recognition softening her face shortly before the no nonsense I´m buisness mask fell back in place with a thud.  
  
   "I didn´t expect it to be you.", Sae Niijima announced, "You´ll be answering MY questions this time.", Niijima took a little time to muster the  
   sorry state the younger girl was in, then she looked around the barren room, her eyes comming to rest on the syringes, her temper flaring for a  
   second,"...those bastards!...", leaning closer to Akira to inspect the damage done, she asked softly,"Can you hear me? It seems you´ve been  
   through a lot. Almost anything can happen here...and I can´t stop them."  
  
   //Oooohhhh...you don´t say...I hadn´t noticed! Great help Niijima-San, really! You could at the very least try to give me some hope here!//,  
   Akiras toughts were drifting on and off for a little before she got back to hearing what the Prosecutor told her. The drugs slowly starting to  
   affect her consciousness.  
  
   "...need you to answer me honestly. I don´t have much time either.",Niijima was looking to the side apparently deep in toughts,"What was your  
   objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?", her attention returned to Akira instantly, stern and prodding,"I didn´t think it was a  
   prank from the get-go, but I couldn´t assemble a case for prosecution. It´s because I couldn´t figure out the method behind it."  
  
   Akira was idly playing with an especially unruly curl of her hair, trying hard but failing to supress that mischievous smile of hers,"Of course  
   you couldn´t..."  
  
   To Akiras surprise Niijima let out a little laugh at that, well more a snort but you have to take what you can get,"Huh...true. There´s no way I  
   could be convinced of such a..."world" just by reading the reports. Well it seems you´re coherent. When and where did you find out about that  
   world? How is it even possible to steal another´s heart? Now tell me your account of everything!...Start from the very beginning!"  
  
   Akira sighed quietly, this would turn out to be a long night...day...whatever. The young girl put her already hurting head into the palm of her  
   hands and tried to figure out where to start when suddenly a blue Butterfly crossed her line of sight, fluttering happily before her then taking  
   off to wherever little hallucinated butterflies go. The headache that had been developing for quite some time hit her with full force, making her  
   vision go black leaving only a mysterious voice ringing in her ears.  
  
                                                               You are being held captive. A prisoner  
                                                               of fate to a future that has been sealed  
                                                               in advance. This is truly an unjust game...  
                                                              Your chances of winning are almost none.  
                                                               But if my voice is reaching you, there  
                                                              may yet be a possiblity open to you...  
  
   //Really great Akira...more phrophetic voices...really really frigging great...no idea what they injected me with but mannnn that stuff must have  
   rattled some  screws loose up there...//, she was suddenly overcome by the distinctive feeling that somewhere deep inside, Arsene was having a  
   laughing fit on her costs. With a deep sigh she forced her toughts back to the beginning off it all, towards the memories of events nearly half a  
   year back.


End file.
